


The Born King

by BerylAnn



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

新打来的鹿肉配着勃艮第，甜点上的巧克力舒芙蕾膨发得极好，王室晚餐一如既往地精细美味，可卡提亚（Catia）却只觉得食之无味，吃的分量就如同小鸟啄的那一丁点鸟粮。她拉开椅子正准备请辞离席，却捂住自己胃部一下子又坐了下来。艾莎（Elsa）看到自己女儿双唇变成蓝紫色的时候，惊恐地尖叫出声：“医生！快叫医生过来。”伏提庚（Voltigern）手里的刀叉咣当一下掉地，他冲过去一把抱起卡提亚冲到临近空着的房间里，内务总管玛姬（Maggie）摁下手机上一早存好的快速通话，给医生打了电话。

医护人员很快就赶到了，心脏起搏仪充电放电的声音一下一下地就如同鞭子抽在所有人心头。伏提庚紧紧搂住自己已经哭得泣不成声的妻子，看着女儿毫无生气的脸，他脸上竟难得带了点惶恐。

“陛下呃……我能理解你们爱女心切，但是还请您们都去门外等，毕竟这里是抢救现场。”终于有个护士反应过来房间还没清场，只能硬着头皮把国王王后夫妇和其他人都清出了房间。

“丈夫（Husband），我们该怎么办好，怎么办好……”艾莎的声音颤抖着，伏提庚并不知道怎么回答，只能抱住妻子轻吻对方额头。

持续两个小时的抢救并没有把卡提亚公主挽救过来，艾莎得知丧女的消息后一把挣脱自己丈夫的手，冲进了房间，跪倒在床前握住女儿的手恸哭。

伏提庚呆呆立在原地，眼角静静有泪落下。

趁着没人注意到她，玛姬静静躲开走到了楼梯间里，拿出手机拨打了一个她熟记在心已久的号码。电话接通之后，她背出一段话，引用的是王尔德那篇《夜莺与玫瑰》：“然而夜莺并不回答，她已躺在乱草里死去，那刺还插在心头（the Nightingale made not answer, for she was lying dead in the long grass, with the thorn in her heart）”

然后她就挂了电话，整个人靠着墙滑倒在地上，捂着嘴巴不敢让人听见她哀哀的哭声。

贝德维尔（Bedivere）在玛姬挂了电话之后拿着手机长长地叹了口气，他打开通讯录找到比尔（Bill）的电话打了过去：“夜莺已死，我需要你去把那头放养的鹰给接回来。”

说完，他也把电话挂断了，张开手捂住额头捏了捏太阳穴，眼里也带了点泪。

“比起养鸟，我更想去野外观鸟，贝德维尔爵士，”少女温柔甜美的声音恍然在耳边响起，“我觉得做个鸟类学家应该会比做个公主要开心多了。”

可惜了那个一心想去野外自由观雁的少女，最终死得有如一只笼中鸟。

 

************************************************************************************

 

夜晚的海是黑色的，抛下了锚定在海上的白色潜艇亮着暖色的灯光。用点唱机和黑胶唱片播放的华尔兹曲被枪声打断，然后是人的惨叫声，水涌进船舱的声音还有尸体被抛入海里的声音。

金发女子护着自己还只有八岁的孩子跑了出来，刚把孩子放上救生艇，嘴里刚说完“亚瑟别怕”，就被跟上来的刺客用匕首从后背刺穿心脏。

亚瑟缩在救生艇的一角，蓝色的眼睛瞪大了，金色刘海上还沾了点血。

黑发的男人赶了上来，一把扯开准备去抓自己儿子的刺客，他低下头徒然捂住自己妻子的伤口。亚瑟看着刺客又站了起来，大叫出声：“爸爸！”

然后亚瑟从噩梦里醒了过来。

他大口大口地喘着气，额头上满满的都是汗。

他站起来一把拉开窗帘，他的窗外是铁灰色带着雾的河岸与森林，渔夫们早早地已经起床发动了渔船的引擎，奔涌的河水也有点灰色，河里的船也带了点灰色。

“咚咚”，熟悉的敲门声。

亚瑟把房门打开，格尼维尔（Guinevere）就站在门外，黑色的长发堕在肩上，尾稍有一点点卷。“我煮了咖啡。”她的英语里带了些法国口音，听着有点怪怪的却又不难听。

“格温（Gwen），我们可是卡梅洛的子民，当然是要喝茶而不是喝咖啡。”亚瑟一脸严肃。

格尼维尔懒得理他，掉头就走。

随便洗刷一下，抓了白色T恤和牛仔裤穿上，亚瑟光着脚走下楼进了厨房，装满水的水壶咣当一下放上炉子，平底炉烧热放油煎血肠和鸡蛋，烤面包机子里放了全麦面包。等到茶泡上了面包好了血肠也出锅了都快要十一点了，梅林（Merlin）才一脸恍惚地走进了厨房，坐到了餐桌旁边。格尼维尔倒了杯咖啡递过去，他连喝了两口才发现哪里不对却依旧一脸懵逼。

亚瑟看不过去把他手里的咖啡拿走，换了杯热茶。

“你昨天晚上又熬夜了。”梅泽用的肯定句。

“这顿应该算是早午饭（brunch）了吧。”亚瑟牛头不对马嘴地回了一句，拿了三个碟子把刚刚炒好的鸡蛋一人分了一份，然后又随意地往碟子堆血肠放烤面包。

格尼维尔把梅林碟子里血肠叉走一半，煎蛋也弄走了三分之一：“熬夜对你的血压不好，不准吃那么多高胆固醇的。”

亚瑟默默地把黄油拿开，放到自己面前。

梅林喝着茶，委屈巴巴的。

吃饱喝足之后，亚瑟终于在梅林和格尼维尔的双重唠叨下把鞋子穿上然后兜去前门开店，湿棍子（Wet Stick）和拜克莱克（Back Lack）吃完午饭也过来了。亚瑟去了仓库算起库存，湿棍子把账本掏出来对了对，拜克莱克一边发着牢骚一边把桌椅都给弄好了。

布鲁（Bleu）放学之后就直接奔来了店里，亚瑟给他弄了份炸鱼薯条配豌豆泥作晚饭。

天黑了下来之后，街坊们陆陆续续就开始进店了。乡间小镇没什么娱乐，也没人挑剔什么名酒，黑麦酒和啤酒永远是卖的最好的。拜克莱克守在门前查身份证，逮着不够岁数的都揪着耳朵一通臭骂。格尼维尔和湿棍子帮忙做侍应上小吃端酒，亚瑟站在吧台后收钱倒酒。

今晚一切都挺正常的，就是来了一个陌生男人，坐在角落的一张小桌子上，要了杯黑麦酒慢悠悠地喝着。对方大概三四十的样子，样子看着不怎么老，挺英俊的，就是鬓边已经有点发灰。亚瑟从没在镇子上见过他，不由得多打量了两眼。

手上的金戒指倒是看着挺值钱的，亚瑟瞄够了回过头来擦起了杯子，希望不要待会喝完酒出门了就被人打劫走。

一晃就已经是九点多了，街坊们开始有人离场。小镇里就是这样，夜生活结束得早，亚瑟也开始收拾起柜台来，然后就听见门口一阵动静。一帮小混混，全都一身阿迪达斯配着鸭舌帽和大金链走了进来。亚瑟倒是挺喜欢阿迪达斯的运动裤的，穿着是挺舒服的。他只是不能理解为什么这帮小混混搭配得这么难看，怎么还能这么高调地四处炫耀，生怕别人不知道自己品味差。

隐隐约约地他能听见拜克莱克在门口骂人的声音，湿棍子给他比了个眼神，他摇摇头，能别闹事就别闹事，做人还是多个朋友比多个敌人好。

直到他抬头看见那三四个小混混围起了格尼维尔一脸淫笑的时候。

他放下杯子毛巾出了吧台，直接拉开一个准备上手的混球，一把把格尼维尔拿出了包围圈。格尼维尔反应也很快，直接顺势躲到了亚瑟背后。

“各位兄弟，我们有话好好说嘛，围着个女生动手动脚的多不好啊。”

“关你啥事啊，走开。”带头的那个跟亚瑟差不多高，“是想打架吗？”

“打架？我很久没打过架了，”亚瑟笑了笑，“你们这都差不多能算一支军队，我怎么打啊？我倒是挺乐意跟你们谈谈的，真的，能谈的事情打什么架呢？”

说完亚瑟直接一抬膝盖正中对方子孙根，然后一拳打趴旁边发傻的染了个银发的家伙，紧接着把身后扒上来的家伙一个过肩摔摔了出去，一脚踢飞剩下那个拿刀的家伙手里的小刀。

“你们还有谁要上的吗？”

小混混们灰头土脸地离开了酒吧，听见动静从楼上下来了的梅林叹了口气坐到了角落那张桌子里。比尔一脸看好戏地表情，戏谑地打趣着：“他每次打架都这么话痨吗？”

“他天天都这么话痨。你怎么来了，贝德维尔人呢？”梅林没好气地看着那边一脸得瑟的金毛臭小子，漫不经心地问到。

“夜莺死了，贝德维尔说雄鹰该是时候回巢了。”比尔严肃起来。

“卡提亚她……什么时候的事？”梅林回过头来盯着自己同僚。

“就昨天晚上，玛姬报的信，廷哲尔那边估计还没准备好新闻稿。”比尔手指在杯口上划着圈。

梅林沉默了一会，他又转回头去看着准备收摊的亚瑟和梅泽：“伏提庚那边怎么解决？你们是准备直接把他扔进狼群里面还盼望着他毫发无伤吗？”

“梅林，你比我们都更清楚，无论如何伏提庚都不会放过他的。”比尔叹气，“这些年来你带着他搬了几次家你自己心里有数。”

梅林没有说话，手指一下一下地敲着桌板。

酒吧关门之后，亚瑟才发现那个陌生男人还在，而且还跟梅林坐在一块聊天。他走了过去，才看清男人有一双绿色的眼睛，像猫。

“梅林，这是你熟人吗？”

“你好，我是威廉·萨耶尔（William Sayer），以前是你父亲的私人秘书官。”看着亚瑟表情一下子凝重起来，比尔只是笑笑，“你可以叫我比尔，我是来接你回去的，殿下。”

~TBC（不知为何改不了章节……）~


	2. Chapter 2

比尔话音刚落，亚瑟就摇了摇头笑了起来：“这位先生是不是认错人了，我自幼无父无母，街边孤儿一个，不是梅林一时好心捡了我，估计早就饿死了。如果我父亲真的富贵到连自己的私人秘书官都有了，也就不会把我扔到路边了。”

“殿下的口才不错啊。”比尔眯着眼，皮笑肉不笑。

“阁下的口才也差不到哪里去，可是就是喝多了。小店即将打烊，门口就在那边好走不送。”亚瑟抹布往桌子上一甩，转过身一言不发地上了楼。湿棍子和巴克莱克面面相觑，梅林看了眼站一边低着头不出声的格尼维尔，又看了看坐得四平八稳的某个混球，叹了口气站起身来也上了楼。

亚瑟的房门没关，梅林站在门边，礼节性敲了敲门。亚瑟站在窗前背对着他，听到敲门声头都不动一下。

“该是时候回去了，亚瑟，我们都知道会有这么一天到来的。”

“我只知道从小到大，你跟我说的是，忘掉廷哲尔，忘掉自己的父母，忘掉我八岁以前所有事。因为我们已经回不去了，”亚瑟声音没有什么起伏，但梅林深知这是对方即将发火的前奏，“你听我连王城的口音都忘干净了。”

“这个不能怪我，你自己学的。”梅林干巴巴地回了一句。

亚瑟终于回过头来，一脸不可置信：“你是装不知道还是真不知道，当年就因为那天杀的上流口音我挨了多少打。”

“然后你自己学着打回去了。”梅林坐到亚瑟的船边，看着站在窗前的健硕青年。

亚瑟眨眨眼，一屁股坐到梅林旁边：“我们好不容易在这里住够十年，安安稳稳无风无浪，为什么偏偏是现在要回去？”

“卡提亚死了。”

亚瑟一下子说不出话来。

他其实已经记不清自己小时候跟卡提亚的关系如何，但是作为王室唯一公主，卡提亚时常就会出现在各种电视新闻里。他还记得，前几年某个好事的欧洲小报评选欧洲王室最美女性的时候，卡梅洛当今王后和公主双双入选前十。

作为如今国王伏提庚的独女，卡提亚作为王位第一继承人的地位就没有动摇过。可是如今……

“现在恐怕是你回归王室的最佳时机。”梅林也不得不承认这点。

先王遗孤与新王独女，这王位该怎么排都会惹来非议。哪怕按情按理卡提亚的继承权无可指摘，梅林和亚瑟前几年还是过得格外艰辛，颠沛流离四处躲避伏提庚的刺客杀手。能有这十年安稳，梅林自己都觉得侥幸。

“我必须要回去吗？”

亚瑟的头耷拉了下去，梅林不恰时地想到了垂头丧气的金毛寻回犬。

“恐怕我们也没有其他路可以选了。”

“我们可以就呆在这里过一辈子的。”

梅林转过头看着亚瑟，语气凝重：“亚瑟·潘德拉刚，你是先王尤瑟·潘德拉刚和先王后伊格莱茵·康沃尔·潘德拉刚的独子，这个身份你一辈子都是逃不开的。”

亚瑟不说话，呆呆看着手掌心的那道伤痕。

梅林无可奈何地叹了口气，起身出了门。

 

是夜，廷哲尔城堡。

伏提庚刚刚终于跟群臣确定了明日正式公布卡提亚的死讯，葬礼的事宜也谈妥搬上了日程。他疲惫不堪，走回自己卧室的每一步都堪称煎熬。艾莎不在卧室里，伏提庚想了想转身走向卡提亚的卧室。果真看见自己的王后躺在了自己亡女生前的床上，泪流满面，眼眶通红。伏提庚没有说话，只是也躺到了床上抱住了自己妻子。

艾莎的头埋在伏提庚的肩上，他能感受到那一小块布料被温热的泪水濡湿。他也不知道说什么好，也什么都说不出口，只能静静抱着自己妻子，下巴倚在对方额上。

两人最后恍惚着睡了一会，玛姬把他们叫醒的时候还有些恍惚。

化妆师拼了老命上厚妆都遮不住王后的憔悴，最后还是玛姬看不过去，拿了张卸妆纸巾给艾莎擦去大半妆容。因痛失爱女而憔悴本就是人之常情，王后也不过肉体凡躯一具，刻意遮掩太平也没有什么用。

王室举行发布会公布卡提亚死讯这事自然也是全国直播，难得早起的梅林和根本没睡好的亚瑟在餐桌上一人捧着一杯茶，迟钝地看着早间新闻。

“麦西亚那个恶心家伙也在啊，”比尔走了进来，也给自己倒了杯茶，“如果今天播报的是他的死讯那就是普天同庆了。”

“你跟麦西亚相爱相杀这么多年不腻么？”

“你单恋艾莎这么多年了也不见你腻啊。”比尔语不惊人死不休。

亚瑟一脸震惊地看着梅林，然后又看了看电视上黑纱覆面的王后。

“所以这就是为什么妈妈跟你离婚的原因吗？”不知道什么时候溜进厨房的格尼维尔慢条斯理地喝着自己的咖啡。

梅林被自己女儿这句话弄得差点没被一口茶呛死，他一边平复着自己的呼吸一边恶狠狠地瞪着比尔。

“你挑的头，”比尔淡定地喝了口茶，“好了你们行李都收拾好了没，趁着这两天我们赶紧回去，说不定还能在葬礼上露个脸。”

亚瑟不说话，梅林装作没听见，只有格尼维尔慢悠悠地说了一句：“我东西有点多，可能没那么快。”

“可以谅解，那你们二位呢？是要把自己的乳液库存都清点一遍好带上吗？这里可是隔一天才有一趟渡轮到剑栏，然后我们还得转一趟飞机才能到廷哲尔。”

梅林看着亚瑟不出声，比尔也侧着头打量起亚瑟来。

亚瑟把茶喝完，摆出一副无辜的表情：“我把酒吧的房契什么的先找出来留给湿棍子和拜克莱克，我东西也挺多的，我们干脆坐大后天的船吧。”

房间的三个人有点傻眼，亚瑟哼着小曲儿出了厨房。

电视上伏提庚刚好宣布了卡提亚葬礼的日期。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“你是说，亚瑟·潘德拉刚，我的侄子，”伏提庚把手里的钢笔放下，身体微微前倾一拳抵住双唇，“一个早在10年前就被应该解决的人，现在还活着。”

麦西亚大气都不敢出一声，一个字也说不出口。

伏提庚松开手垂了下来，然后突然一瞬间就抓起桌上的茶杯扔了过去。

精致雪白还带着金色描边的骨瓷杯子碎裂在麦西亚的额头上，瓷片扎入皮肉，伤势颇为吓人。

“我给了你十五年时间，给了一切你需要的人马和钱财，就为了以绝后患，”伏提庚盯着自己最为忠心的臣子，居然气得笑了起来，“现在流落民间的王子回来了，接下来你是不是要把他扶到我的王位上坐下，给他带上王冠，尊他为王呢？”

麦西亚不敢开口，额头流下的血模糊了他的视线。

“他现在在哪里？”

“刚到贝德维尔的府上，梅林和他的女儿也在，”麦西亚这才敢开口汇报，“鹅油比尔带着他们回来的。”

伏提庚斜斜坐在椅子上，左手肘抵着扶手，手指无意识的来回划着自己的嘴唇，另一只手放在自己大腿上，手指轻轻敲击着。

“贝德维尔也是藏得够深的，也确实是个聪明人，好歹他自己的手下还比较能干，”伏提庚站起身来，“鹅油比尔果然不负其名，都把人带回来了你才知道发生了什么。”

他走到麦西亚身边，侧过头对着自己属下的耳朵，嘶声低哑如蛇：“以防你听不清我的指令，准备好托词和新闻稿，我们要抢在他们前面把亚瑟王子领回来，错都推到反王军身上，听明白了吗？”

“听明白了，陛下。”

等麦西亚走出去之后，玛姬亲自进了书房收拾起地毯上带血的瓷片，面不改色就如一切都不过日常。

伏提庚坐回到椅子上，拿起钢笔头也没抬，仿佛房间里除了他自己再无他人。直到玛姬走出房间合上房门的才抬眼向门口投去一记犀利的眼神。

 

”这位就是我们王位顺位第一继承人了吗？“贝德维尔悄悄打量着和格尼维尔在自己花园喝起下午茶的亚瑟，”确实挺像伊格莱茵王后的。“

”看着像而已，“比尔靠着旁边一根柱子上，”实话说我觉得除了外貌，他与先王先王后并不怎么相像。高中就已经是校霸了，明明能成绩不错但读完两年A-Level之后就再没进修过。然后就自己开了间酒馆，当了快三年老板了。”

“韬光养晦，梅林把他教得不错，”贝德维尔点点头，“玛姬刚刚把消息传过来了，说是伏提庚已经知道消息了。”

”玛姬意思是让我们准备好面对国王陛下的刺客大军吗？我是不是该去写封遗书放着？“比尔测过看着贝德维尔。

贝德维尔无奈地盯了他一会，叹口气：”你说得也有道理，遗书这个主意不错。“

比尔很久没被人呛回来了，一时半刻有点语塞。

”伏提庚接下来想做什么我们现在也搞不清，亚瑟对他的威胁说大不大说小不小，卡提亚已经去世，他膝下再无旁出，而且他还处壮年，远远不到让贤退位的年纪。“贝德维尔分析着，”接下来他不管是被强迫还是自愿都不得不接受亚瑟回宫居住，因为DNA检测报告骗不了人。“

”那我估计我们会迎来一辆驷马四轮马车和一篇冠冕堂皇的新闻稿，“比尔站直起来，看向还嬉笑着的两个年轻人。

贝德维尔点点头，看着亚瑟在阳光下闪亮如绸缎的金发，下意识将眼前的年轻人跟自己曾经亲手换过尿布的那个小屁孩做着比较。

岁月如梭啊，十五年就这么转瞬即逝。当年轰动全球的皇室惨案现在也已经黯淡无名，还是因为卡提亚的死讯公布了，才被小报又拎起谈了两句。

”梅林去哪了？“贝德维尔突然想起刚见了一面就不知影踪的旧日同僚。

比尔也有点懵：”呃……在客房吗？“

贝德维尔和比尔最后是在书房找到的梅林，他占用了贝德维尔的书桌不知道写着什么东西。贝德维尔走过去瞄了两眼，发现对方写的洋洋洒洒极大页看着都像是遗书。

”有备无患，有备无患嘛。“梅林利落地用花体字签了个花里胡哨的命，然后把信纸折了折塞进一个大信封，塞完之后还拿起书桌上贝德威尔备着的火漆蜡烧了起来。

贝德维尔和比尔都无话可说，只能目瞪口呆看着梅林把火漆蜡浇到封口，从裤袋掏出个黄铜印章印了上去。

那是”巫师“专用印章，自从梅林选择自己去带亚瑟之后就再没出现过。

贝德维尔简单地把自己的推论给梅林说了一下，梅林点点头表示赞同：”我猜的跟你的结论差不多，只不过悲观多了。“

他把自己的遗书拿起来递给了贝德维尔：”我只求你们一件事，保护好亚瑟。“

”不管结果如何，他能否登上王位，保护好他，让他活下去，让他好好活着。“

贝德维尔接过梅林的遗书，点点头：”我当竭尽全力。“

梅林从桌前站起身来，走到床边，看着底下花园里还笑容满面的格尼维尔和亚瑟：”让伏提庚放马过来吧。“

”我们该去找个发型师好好整理整理他的头发和胡子，“比尔还是没忍住，”他这头发晃荡得跟立邦油漆广告那条古代牧羊犬一样，还有那胡子。苍天啊他比我还小个17岁，他留那么个大胡子是什么回事？“

当廷塔哲城堡派来的劳斯莱斯停到门前时，亚瑟已经被比尔叫来的发型师拾掇了一番并被塞进了一套正式的西装里，他不停扯着领口和领带，感觉自己快喘不过气来，很有可能还没被自己亲叔叔干掉就已经要被这条领带勒死了。

格尼维尔看不过去，上去就是一巴掌打开亚瑟的手，然后给他重新弄了一遍领带。

“别逃避，直视他。”一边打着领带，格尼维尔一边低声说道。

亚瑟低下头看着她，一脸的紧张与忧虑再也藏不住。

“我们都逃避过，你是王，不能逃，”格尼维尔打完领带，双手捧住亚瑟的脸，“你什么都没做错，不用逃。”

亚瑟笑了，抱了抱格尼维尔，和梅林一起坐上车。他坦然自在地坐在后排，一脸毫不在乎。

他要回家了，不必逃。

 

~TBC~


End file.
